A wild cat underneath it all
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: A wild cat underneath it all (Sai Lemon request for AlexKatsumi15), is a requested story. As title says this is a sexual based story line for mature audiences only.


A wild cat underneath it all (Sai Lemon request for AlexKatsumi15)

Name: Katsumi Suzaki (Kat or Wolfy)  
Age:16  
Village: Sand Village  
Rank: Chuunin  
Family: Deceased, fostered in by a friend who is like an older brother, named Suzaku.  
Looks: Has long white hair and in her demon form she looks like the same but with black cat ears and tail. Has big breast a C-cup, yellow-gold eyes, and a mouth on each of her hands like Dei.  
Abilities: A demon named Rena, it's a wolf demon with 7 tails, also have two katanas, the jutsu she does involves water, fire, and lighting.  
Personality: Kind, really lazy when nothing to do, smart like Shika, crazy and funny to be around with, loves spicy ramen, favorite quote is: 'If you PARTY like a ninja you'll become an awesome ninja', and likes to draw too.  
Horoscope Sign: Pisces

STORY START:

"Kat!" The young girl turns around seeing her friend Suzaku running over. "Hey Zaku!" She replies happily waving her arms in the air as he catches up. "Where are you going now?" He asks, while pointing to the scroll in her hand. "Yeah, I didn't really want to but hey I'm still a ninja of the sand." She replies lazily, rolling her eyes. Suzaku laughs, while holding his sides, "Sadly I believe you, so what village?" He asks. "Hidden leaf." Came her reply, as she shrugs her shoulders, and again he laughs at her attitude. "As expected for you to nonchalantly express without words." He says smiling at her lazy expression on her face and he leads the way, walking with her to the main gates. "I would come but you know I am sure you can do it so well with out me." Suzaku taunts, patting her back. "Zaku, I would rather be asleep." She responds, walking as he stays behind and watches her back leave with the sun rising up. Katsumi get about half way to the hidden leaf, she decides to take a quick relaxing nap. She stretches under a close tree and then jumps up to one of the branches. The warmth of the sun lightly peeking through, and the shade from the trees prove to be the best are to take a cat nap.

Just as she starts to fall asleep, she hears someone not far shouting about. "Come on!" A male voice screams. Katsumi's eyebrows twitch from annoyance. "Damn it." She mutters, and then jumps down from the tree. She stretches her arms above her head, her long white hair curving around her body as the wind blows. Suddenly, a loud thunderous sound gets her full attention. 'Perhaps we should check that out?' Says Rena, her inner wolf demon. Katsumi puts her arms down, and starts to walk towards where the ruckus is. Peering from a nearby spot she sees four ninjas, perhaps training. "Damn it Sai!" the young blonde screams, wiping his lips. Katsumi feels like someone is behind her, takes a kunai out and looks over her shoulders. Just before her stands a ninja with brown hair, then she notices his headband. "You're a ninja of the leaf?" She says, curiously. "Hey sensei." The same blonde boy calls. "I'm Katsumi." She says addressing them, and puts her Kunai away. "I am just passing by to your village." Then the brown haired man, nods his head. "I see, well we are on our way back to the village, do you wish to follow with us?" He asks, relaxing his stance.

"Why not." She replies back, shrugging her shoulders. The blonde hair boy starts laughing, while holding his sides. Everyone turns their gaze to him, he points his finger at Katsumi. "She's like Shika, huh Sakura." He says in between breaths. The pink hair girl looks at Katsumi, then nods her head in agreement. "I'm Sakura, He's Naruto, That quiet guy behind Sensei is Sai." Sakura says, while introducing her teammates. "Tenzo Yamato." The tall brown haired one says, then turns around with his team. They lead the way, Katsumi was lost in thought. _"Kat, are you sure we should trust them?"_ Rena asks, as the group settle for the night. She gazes silently around, looking on and off at everyone until she notices dark, pitch black orbs staring right back at her. "I don't know, I guess we shall see." She whispers out loud. Rena laughs lightly, seeing everything through Katsumi's eyes. "Katsumi-chan, what is your rank at your village?" Naruto asks, poking sticks into the small fire that he had started. "You can call me Kat, and I'm a Chuunin." She replies, gazing strongly into the warm fire. "Enough for now, Naruto." Yamato says. Everyone nods, and starts to lay under their sleeping bags. Katsumi closes her eyes, and sleep soon took her into dreamland.

 _"Kat wake up, it's time."_ Rena calls. Katsumi rubs her eyes, while standing up to stretch. She reaches her arms up above her head, stretching until she hears a small popping sound coming from her shoulders. "Ahh, oh so good." Katsumi purrs out. Half asleep she hears giggling across from her. "You're not the morning type are you?" Sakura asks, holding her laugh behind her palm. "Nope." Kat simply states, yawning. Sai calmly watches them, he notices her sharp, long fangs. "Hey Kat, do you want some fried fish?" Naruto asks, cooking some whole fish over the fire, with a huge grin on his face. Kat nods her head, then finishes folding and packing up her gear. The smell of the fish cooking causes Kat's tummy to grumble, she licks her lips and walks over to the rest of the group to enjoy their breakfast. "Man, I wish I had some more ramen with me." Naruto says, taking a bite of his fish. She smiles at his simple statement, and digs into her own. _"Tonight's the night Kat."_ Rena reminds her. Kat mumbles in between each bite letting Rena know she remembers their short agreement before leaving their village. Rena laughs with excitement knowing she will soon have the night to herself.

Sighing in relief, the four of them make way to the central area to report in. Kat waits out side the door, while team seven reports in first. The door opens, and Kat turns her attention as they all come out. "See yeah." Naruto says, waving his hand in the air. Kat walking into the room, closing the door behind her. "Sorry for the wait." A woman states, with a diamond shape mark on her forehead. "No problem." She replies, pulling out the documents for the hokage. "I will review over this and will summon you tomorrow with my reply. I am Tsunade, the leading hokage here." Tsunade says. Kat bows respectfully, and turns around to take her leave. "However. I will say this. The group that was in here, you will be working with them." She quickly adds, Katsumi looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Very well, I guess it is a good thing I bumped into them then." Kat replies and opens the door. She steps out, closing the door behind her as she leaves the building. Kat roams around to find a hotel to stay at for the night. "Finally a quiet place to relax in." She says, walking in. She obtains the key, and heads up to her room. "Don't exhaust me Rena." Kat says, pouring herself some juice that she had brought with her. _"Why would I?"_ Rena replies. Kat finishes her drink, then looks through her pack for a snack. "Damn, I guess I should go get some snacks." She mutters to herself.

" _Sounds good, can you get me something too?"_ Rena asks. "Yeah what do you want to snack on?" Kat says. _"Some meat snacks, you know the salted jerky."_ Rena says, excitedly. "Alright." Kat replies, walking out of the room. As she leaves the building Naruto, Sakura and Sai notice her. "Isn't that Kat?" Naruto asks, Sai and Sakura nods in reply. The three follows Kat to the store, they walk in and decided to catch up to her. "Oh instant miso ramen, yes!" Naruto shouts, causing everyone inside to turn their heads to his noise. Kat grabs a few things, and turns around. "Hey guys what are you all up too." Kat says, smiling at them. Naruto continues grabbing instant ramen, while Sakura smiles at Katsumi. "Just walking around, we happen to see you go in here so we thought to see how things were going." Sakura replies, rubbing the back of her head. Sai just silently watches them interact, until Naruto nudges his side with his elbow. "You're starring." Naruto says, smiling wildly. Sai looks over at him, holding a heaping arms full of different kinds of instant ramen. "Am not." He replies, turning around. "Hey! Wait up, Sai!" Naruto shouts walking over to the counter, paying for the ramen. Sai ignoring Naruto leaves the store, and heads else where while being deep in his own thoughts.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Sakura asks, walking side by side with Katsumi as she makes her way to pay for her items. "Relaxing after a long journey, probably rest up. How about you?" She replies, putting the items down and looking over at Sakura. "Hanging with the folks, maybe a little training before hand." She states, thinking over it. Naruto waits by the door, seeing the two coming his way. "Are you gonna come train?" He asks, smiling at Kat and Sakura. "Not me, well I will see yeah both tomorrow, maybe for training." Kat says, then turns around and starts heading back to her room _. "Are you sure you do not wish to train with them now?"_ Rena asks, as Kat steps into her room. "No, I promised I would let you prowl the night away." She laughs, taking out her dinner to be. Katsumi sits down to eat, near a window. After eating she leans her head back, overwhelmed with sleepiness. "Rena take over after I fall asleep." Katsumi says, then gets up and throws her trash away _. "Very well."_ Rena replies. Katsumi cleans up, then changes her clothes and lays underneath a laid out futon. She closes her eyes, surrendering her body to sleep. Not longer after falling to sleep her body starts to glow, as smoke engulfs her. Ears, and seven tails slowly emerge. Her body transforming to an animal like appearance. Her yellow-golden eyes glow brightly as she stretches her arms out, arching her body back.

Sai looks up at the night filled sky, the full moon shining brightly. His eyes catch movement, but only barely. He shifts his body, and jumps up a tree. He waits silently, looking about for any more movements. Again, another body jumping from tree to tree. He curiously follows, leaping from braches as she slowly watches the figure before him. After he finally catches up, he sees her ears and several tails moving about. "I know you're there." Her voice purrs, with a flick of her tongue. The moon's light seems to catch her eyes, he moves slowly closer towards her. "Who are you?" He asks, she turns around fully facing him. His breath caught in the back of his throat. "Katsumi?" He asks, she shakes her head from left to right. "No, I am Rena." She replies. He tilts his head to the side, curious by the expression and looks of the woman before him. "Curious aren't you boy." She says in a teasing, soft voice. He looks down, thinking to himself. She sways her hips from side to side, slowly approaching him. To him her scent was intoxication, unable to grasp why his body was feeling this way. She reaches over to him, her palm touching his cheek. Sai suddenly looks up, his eyes glaze over as if he is caught under her spell. "Mhm, so obedient." She laughs, removing her palm from his face. Sai blinks his eyes a few times, and turns his head away from her gaze.

She laughs, tossing her head to the side with her palm covering over her lips. "Such a mysterious, and shy young man." She says, turning around and jumping once more in the trees. Still stunned, he looks up at the moon and shakes his head violently as if he were escaping a trap from within his mind. Then he decides to once again follow her, but for some reason he was lost. Unable to find her, until a soft hymn calls him. Sai follows the soft sounds that are flowing in the air, he comes to the training area and sees her sitting on the wall. She sings with the sounds of her hymning to the moon, and finds himself unable to look away. Still studying her curves, and movements as she leaps off the wall and walks back into town, using the back ways as she shadows herself in the darkness. He watches her, slowly following. Suddenly she jumps up onto a balcony, and onto the platform to the room using the windowed doorway. He waits for a few moments, after the light that were illuminating the room go out. Sai turn on his heel, and walks away. However, he doesn't notice a pair of yellow-gold eyes watching him leave.

The morning light floods the room, Katsumi awakens and stretches before getting up. She walks into the bathroom, and decides to shower down. _"That boy saw me last night."_ Rena says, as Katsumi stands underneath the shower head as the water falls over her head, deep in thought. "I see, and what happened?" Kat questions. _"He asked who I was, but other then that he kept silent. He also followed me all the way here too."_ She says, laughing at the thought. "I see, does he suspect a connection between us?" Kat asks, stepping out of the shower and drying off her wet body. _"Perhaps, he did think I was you."_ Rena replies. Katsumi dresses, and walks over to the door. Her hand barely touches the knob when a loud knock comes. "Naruto!" A female voice screams. Katsumi laughs, and opens the door. All three of them were standing there. "You're ready, sweet." Naruto says, smiling happily. Sakura and Naruto's expression relaxes, however Sai's was just as neutral as the day she meet them. Their banter continued as the walked all the way to the training grounds. They all started training together, but Sai's eyes kept wondering over towards Katsumi, watching her. His eyes tracing up and down her body, seeing how her hips sway, and her curves move swiftly as she turns her body all around.

His thoughts drifted off, remembering the night before. He couldn't help but finding himself wishing to hold her in his arms yet he refrained from doing so. "So Katsumi when are you planning to leave?" Naruto asks, as all four of them settle down to take a break. "I will find out exactly but for now I am to stay here." She replies. Katsumi stands up, and starts to walk away. "I should go and find out but perhaps I will meet up with the three of you later?" She adds, and heads on back to the Hokage's office.

Its been three months since Katsumi were assigned to work with team seven, but now it was time for her to head home. Her mission was over with, and she found it hard to leave. "Hey Kat wait up!" Naruto's voice rang, as all the members of team seven show up to see her off. "Are you coming back soon?" Naruto asks, rubbing the back of his head. "You will see, besides only a part of my mission is done, not all. So I shall see you again but when you come to the Sand village." Katsumi says, and starts to head back home. "So did you tell her?" Naruto laughs, causing Sakura to look over her shoulders. "Tell her what?" She asks, looking between the two. "Nothing." Sai quickly interjects. "Hah, you didn't." Naruto states. "What is he talking about." Sakura asks, looking over at Sai. He looks down, then finally up at her. "I-I like her." He whispers, then looks back down with his cheeks blushing bright red. "You don't mean, wait you have a crush on Katsumi!" Sakura says, trying her hardest not to laugh.

After a few days she finally arrives, standing at the gates was her brother like friend, Suzaku. He's leaning up against the gate, arms folded across his chest. "What took yeah so long?" He asks, laughing as she approaches him. "Hah, very funny Su." She replies, lightly punching his arm. "Had fun I see, and what about Rena?" He asks, rubbing his arm up and down as if she had caused him some pain. "She had fun too, flirted, and playfully did what she wanted." She says, laughing as they walk home together. He listened and opens their apartment door. "Rena, come out to play will yeah." He says, pulling a beer out for Rena. Her body transforms, and Rena smiles at him. "You're the best." She states, happily taking the beer and drinking it down in one gulp. "Ahh-so smooth." She laughs, and lays down on the sofa. "Did anything new happen, you both have this relaxing glow." Suzaku says, drinking his own beer. He looks over at her, she sits up and looks up at him. "Only time will tell, but I feel somewhat attracted to someone." Rena replies, moving her hand to her chest. Her heartbeat races as she remembers Katsumi's reactions. "So my supposed little sister is in love?" He asks, only getting a quick nod from Rena.

"I see, well then there isn't anything neither of us can do about her falling in love. Go rest and I will see you both in the morning." He says, getting up off the sofa and heading to his room. Rena sits for a few more minutes, slowly collecting her thoughts and then heads to Katsumi's room. "Ha…love." Rena says as she closes the bedroom door. Rena changes her clothes for bed, afterwards she walks over to the window and looks up at the moon. A few minutes pass, and she turns on her heel. "Time to get my beauty rest." She laughs, walking over to the bed and laying down. Not long after laying in bed, sleep takes over her body. "Katsumi, time to wake up." Suzaku calls, shaking her until she starts to move. "Geez, I'm up...I'm up." She replies, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Katsumi looks over her shoulder, the sun had already risen. "Oh shoot!" She exclaims, jumping out of bed and falling over herself as she changes in her closet. "It's only seven- twenty." Suzaku says, taking a sip of his hot tea. "Really?" She asks, questioningly. "Yep, so sit down and eat." He states, firmly. Katsumi nods, and goes over to the counter where some food was already prepared. "Thanks Suz." She says, taking a seat across from him. "You're welcome Kat." He replies, standing up. He grabs his empty cup and walks over to the sink to wash it. He turns around and as he starts to pass by Katsumi, he ruffles her hair. "Hey I just brushed my hair not long ago." She shouts, he laughs as he leaves. She finishes up, and cleans up her mess. "Yes!" She exclaims suddenly, as if to pump herself up. 'Hm, what are you so happy for?' Rena asks her. "I just feel relieved is all, but I am excited to go train too." Katsumi replies, walking out of the room and home.

For the last three months since her mission to the Hidden Leaf village, Katsumi has been training future students. "Suzaki, Gaara-sama wishes to speak with you." A messenger says, after entering into the training grounds. "Very well, alright class listen up. You can go home early, but expect to work double next session." Katsumi says, everyone nods their heads. Following the messenger, she makes her way towards Gaara's office. Once at his door she knocks and says, "Suzaki here." After a second, she enters the room and closes the door behind her. She notices four familiar faces, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and their Teacher, Tenzo. "Good to see you again, Kat-chan." Naruto says, smiling as usual. She smiles as she approaches them. "You too." She replies. "I called you here because team seven is going to need one of your most well known ablitilies, tracking." Gaara says, looking directly at you. "I see, so I need Rena then." She says, nodding her head in understanding the next task. "Rena?" Naruto asks. Katsumi turns her head and looks at them. "Yes, Rena is my wolf demon, we are connected through a pact that of which was made by my clan long ago. She is a part of me, but still different. Much alike to you Naruto, but I can separate myself with in myself and allow Rena to fully come out and be herself…a transformation phase." Katsumi says, trying to explain in short.

"That is amazing, can we meet her?" Naruto asks, as if he were in a trance. Gaara nods, as she looks over at him. Then with the breeze of a sudden wind, Gaara aids her in transformation as his sand wraps around her. When the sand disappears, Rena appears in place of Katsumi. "You rang?" Rena laughs, seeing their expression all changes except for Gaara, and Sai. "Nice too meet you." Naruto and Sakura say. Rena laughs at their banter, and looks over to Gaara. "So stud, what's up." She says, and everyone goes silent. They turn their expression to Gaara, as he shakes his head. "Be serious Rena." He states, she smiles knowing exactly how to get under his skin. "But I am….ok maybe not." She sneers, with a mischievous smile. "You already heard what is needed, here are the remaining details." Gaara says, handing Rena some documents. "I see, well I guess we all should go. Do you all need to stop and re-supply or are you well enough to go on?" Rena asks all four to the team. "We're good." Tenzo states, and they nod in agreement. "Very well, let's head out then." She replies, leading out first. She leads them to her home, first after telling them she needed to grab her stuff. "Rena?" Suzaku calls, noticing her enter the home with others. "I guess you heard, well this group is the team Kat met with on her was to the Hidden Leaf. " Rena says, then introduces everyone to Suzaku. "I am honored, I do hope you will all take care of my beloved little sister." Suzaku say, smiling at them. "Can you change like her?" Naruto asks, starring at him up and down. Suzaku shakes his head back and forth. "I cannot, Katsumi was adopted into my family…she was orphaned." He replies. "Why?" Sakura asks. "Because of her abilities…and me." Rena states, closing and reopening her eyes. Everyone stopped asking questions, and went silent.

Rena heads into their room, she changes outfits as someone knocks on her door. "Re-oh crap." Suzaku says, after coming in and noticing Rena changing. "Why didn't you say anything!" He exclaims, with his back turned, face flushed and his palm over his eyes. "We have lived under the same roof, its not like we haven't seen you bare." Rena laughs, and grabs her kits. "That was when we were kids." He mumbles. Rena walks up behind him, and gives him a hug. "True. But don't worry I'll take care of her too." She whispers, his shoulders drop and her turns around to face her. "I know, but tomorrow is the new moon. So keep in mind, and stay away from that boy." He says, and turns back around to leave. "Fine, big brother." She laughs, but puts her left hand over her heart. She takes another deep breath and leave her room to meet back with the group downstairs. "See yeah soon, SUZU!" Rena says, only shouting out his name as she heads out the home with everyone. Suzaku sighs, shaking his head as he watches them from a distance. "I guess I can no longer hold them back." He says, smiling to himself as the five of them are no longer in his view.

The group found an inn that have traveled a good distance over the a days journey. "Want to come to the bathhouse with me?" Sakura asks Rena. "Sure, a nice warm bath sounds good to me." Rena replies, and gathers her stuff in hand. The two walk down, and enter the ladies side of the bath. They disrobe, placing their things into a container. "Sakura, what is it like to love another?" Rena suddenly asks, wrapping a towel around her body. Sakura looks over her shoulder. "I can't explain it to what you could be feeling, but for me…I feel not only protective, but like I am flying on air." Sakura says, her eyes lost in thought, dreaming of her one true love. "I see." Rena mumbles and walks to the back door, leading to the steamy bath that awaits them. "Do you like someone?" Sakura asks as they step into the warm water. "I do not know, but around this person, our heart beats faster and a warm feeling spreads out through our body." Rena replies back, sitting down enough where the water covers up to her chest. "I get it, who is it you like?" She laughs. Rena, looks at her and smiles.

"I am going to relax, see yeah later." Rena replies, dodging the question. A sudden cloud a smoke come and goes. Rena transforms back into Katsumi. "She's fast." Sakura laughs. Katsumi tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean?" Katsumi asks. "She left not answering my question." Sakura says, looking up at the sky. "Oh, yeah she does dodge questions a lot." Katsumi replies, leaning her head back and looking up. Katsumi relaxes a little deeper, closes her eyes and purely enjoy the cool breeze, and hot bath in the nurturing outdoors. They two finish their bath, and head back inside to their room. "Hey Sakura-chan, Katsumi-chan." Naruto calls, seeing them in their robe. "Hey Naruto." Katsumi replies with a refreshing smile. "What are you both up to now, dinner is ready." He says, rubbing his stomach. "Alright, I guess we should fill up then." She says, and they all laugh while walking down the hall to meet up with the others. As the night progresses, Rena slumbering feels the calling of the new moon. But she isn't the only one, Katsumi is too. She can feel some of Rena's energy flow out of her, the scent is seductive to any man. Feeling the power over flowing, she hurries through dinner and rushes out the room, leaving everyone behind. She rushes as fast as she can towards the outskirts of the town, hiding herself in a tree until the pheromone passes through to the wind. She silently waits for a little bit, hoping to calm her inner demon's seductive ability.

Meanwhile back with the group, who were puzzled by Katsumi's actions seemed lost with words. "What was that about?" Sakura asks, putting her bowl of rice down. "I don't know, but wasn't see smelling sweet?" Naruto says, as his question comes out with drool rolling down his chin. Tenzo as clear as ever seemed to not be phased by her scent. "It wasn't her scent, it was Rena's." He calmly states, and finishes his meal. "Rena…scent?" Sakura asks. "Yes, that is one of her abilities as a demon, and it seems it does this once a month. She is like a succubus, having the ability to seduce any man with her scent." Tenzo says, then gets up. "And for her tonight is that night, she will be back late Sakura. I am guessing she is allowing Rena's energy to flow out so that she doesn't draw in attention." He finishes, then leaves to his room. Still confused, Naruto follows out with him, questioning him as they walk down the hall. Sakura gets up, and takes her leave too but stops short of the door. "I can get Sensei not being motivated by her scent, but you didn't respond like Naruto either." She says to Sai, who still was calmly finishing his meal. "I smelled it, but unlike him I can control myself. I am just worried about Katsumi right now." He says, drinking his drink. "Oh I see, well as a friend you could go and find her." She replies, his eyes widen and he looks up at her. "I see, is that what a friend would do?" He asks, and she laughs at him. "Yes." She simply says, leaving him to ponder over things.

Katsumi closes her eyes, when she hears to sound of a landing on the tree across from her. "Who is there?" She sneers, finally opening her eyes. "Just me." Came a man's reply. Her eyes follows him as he jumps on the tree she is perch on. "What are you doing here?" She questions. Katsumi knows the scent has faded, but she didn't understand what he was up too. "Because, Sakura says that is what friends do." Sai replies, sitting down next to her. She turns her face from him, blushing as her heart picks up pace. "Oh." She mumbles. He watches her, not knowing what to say to her. Instead, he leans back up against the tree's trunk and looks up at the sky. Katsumi looks over at him, and leans back following his direction. The two look up, enjoying each other's company and the silent expression of each other. Feeling exhausted Katsumi's eyes slowly closed, her head leans against Sai's shoulder. He looks of at her a bit surprised, her breathing silent but steady. He moved his right arm up, and moves some of her hair behind her ear. He stays like that for a bit longer, but they shifts himself up and then reaches down to pick her up in his arms. He carries her back to her room, lays her down in the bed and covers her up. Sakura shifts and turns over. "What are you doing?" She asks. He looks up at her lighting a small candle nearby. "You can help her the rest of the way, she feel asleep." He says, then stands up and leaves.

The next morning Sakura told her what happened the night before. However, she hasn't said no more then that and its been a few days since that night. Rena now out and about, leading the group by day and Katsumi roaming by night. "We are almost near our target, are you all ready?" Rena asks, sensing their target just over the hill. "You rest here, if we need you. I will call." Tenzo states looking at Rena. She smiles and nods her head, and focuses back on their target. "Go." She whispers, and the group runs on up to their target, leading out and taking command. As requested, Rena jumps into a tree and waits for their return. "You should ask him out." Rena says, listening to Katsumi rant about random thoughts. "If you don't I will for you." She sings, laughing to herself. Rena sees the team returning, she jumps down and they all head back. "I guess we are done." She says to them. "Will you come back with us, rest up and then go home?" Sakura asks Rena. "Of course I believe I should accompany you that much." She replies, smiling as she turns on her heel leading the group back to the Hidden Leaf village. Sakura walks up from behind her, walking next to her as she walks with her side by side. Rena relaxes, she looks at Sakura from the corner of her eye. "What?" Rena asks. "Just wondering but why do you keep looking over at Sai?" She asks. Rena suddenly stops in her tracks, turning her head to look over at Sakura. "I'm not looking at him." She says, trying to calm her nerves. Rena turns back around, and starts to walk again as she hears Sakura laughing.

They made it back to the Hidden Leaf, after a few days have passed. Rena had already changed back to Katsumi the night before. They just finished their briefing with the Hokage. The said women smiles, and dismisses all of team seven. Once Tenzo and his group were gone Tsunade's attention turns over to Katsumi. "I have requested that for a little while from your Kazekage if we can have you temporary be moved here. He said he was fine, but it depends on you." She says, folding her hands in front of her face. Katsumi looks down to her feet, she closes her eyes and nods her head. "I do not mind either." came her reply, and she looks back up at Tsunade. "Then allow us to make the arrangements for your stay." Tsunade says, unfolding her fingers and hands. She turns her attention towards the payment for her deed and hands it to her. "I will summon you when your room is ready, you may leave now." She says, picking up some documents and writing on them.

"Time to wake up now." She says, rolling over and sitting up from her bed. She walks over to her gear and clothes. Just as she is about to change into her clothing, a loud knocking came from her door. She puts her stuff down and answers the door in her pajamas. "He- hahaha." Naruto says after Katsumi opens her door. She steps aside allowing them to enter. "Stop laughing already, I just woke up." She states walking away, grabbing her things and changing in the bathroom. "Oh great." She mumbles, while shaking her head from left to right. After finishing, she walking out and joins the chatting group in her living room. "Did you all eat already?" Kat asks them. "I did." Sakura states. Naruto runs over to her fridge, "I didn't get the chance, how about you Sai?" Naruto says, grabbing a cup of Ramen. Katsumi turns on the electric hot water kettle. "Can I get a miso one too Naruto?" Sai asks, Kat nods in agreement and he grabs two more miso flavor cup of Ramen. Once the hot water was done, she poured it into the cups and they wait for a few minutes. "What's up for today?" Katsumi ask them as she starts to eat her noodles. "That's why we came to meet up with you, we were called in for an escort related job. Sensei was told to bring you with us too." Sakura says.

Once finished everyone headed towards the meet up destination. Tenzo stood up against the wall with an older man sitting down cross legged and eyes closed. "Everyone ready?" Tenzo asks, overlooking the group. Everyone nodded and the older man stood up. They take off down the dirt road, with the man leading the way. "Hey sensei who is he?" Naruto ask in a whisper. "I am Fukui Hiroto, a village elder and mystic. We've been having vandal problems from another neighboring village. So I've requested help from your village to aid ours." He replies with out turning around. Everyone understood with out further reply, they headed on. As nightfall started, everyone tired a bit from a two day journey. On the outskirts of a small town. They went into an inn for the night, the boys share one room and girls the other. Everyone went their ways, after entering the room Sakura makes a suggestion, "Want to go to the hot spring bathhouse down stairs?" Katsumi looks up at her, and nods her head. "Sounds good to me." She says dropping her stuff on the bed, and walks out the room with Sakura.

They go through the doors, and enter the steaming hot spring. Katsumi looks around with her towel still wrapped around her body. "This is amazing, the sky is so clear, the stars are bright …awe so beautiful." She says, Sakura smiles at her as she steps into the water. "It is but this feels so good too." Sakura replies, folding a small hand towel and laying it across her forehead. Katsumi drops her towel from around her body and joins besides Sakura. "This is so relaxing." Kat purrs out leaning her head back. The two of them enjoy the relaxing heat in silence, until they heard footsteps and a sudden jump into the water splashing around them. "This feels good" Came a familiar voice shouting. "Can't you ever enter a place quietly?" Says another familiar voice. "Damn Naruto why don't you guys find a different place to destroy!" Sakura screams, standing up with her hands on her hip. Naruto immediately looks in the direction of her voice, catching a glimpse of her body and a very angry expression. He stares at her, his face flushing a bright red. "S-sakura you-u're naked too." He says, and turns his face another direction. Sakura finally realizing, she drops down covering herself up to her neck in the water. Katsumi covers herself, folding her arms over her chest. "Sorry, Sakura and Katsumi." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head. Sai on the other hand was fully turned around.

"Come on Naruto let's give them some privacy." Sai says, moving back towards the steps of the rocks. "You guys don't have to leave there is plenty of space, just go a bit away from us." Sakura says. They agree and move a distance away from them. Sakura moves towards Katsumi, she looks at her with a small smile. "Do you like Naruto or Sai?" She asks. "Huh..what?" She says, looking around. "You're blushing and not keeping eye contact." She states poking at her. "I am?" She asks, moving her hand over her cheek. "Yep you are." She laughs. "I- I do like one of them but." Katsumi says trailing her thoughts off. "Really, I was just joking with you but now that you've said so, which one?" Sakura asks. "Sai." She replies. "I'm pruning already!" Naruto shouts not far, the water swaying. Sakura looks around and all they see in the distance, a blonde moving not far out of the water and wraps a towel around his waist. Sakura giggles. and moves to leave herself. "What?" Katsumi asks, seeing her giggle. "Naruto's backside." She replies, taking her leave shortly after.

"See you later in the room." She says, and wraps the towel around her body. Katsumi watches her leave, and leans her head back gazing up at the stars. _'Do you really wish upon a star, wolfy.'_ Katsumi laughs softly at Rena's words. "Katsumi are you still there?" Sai ask. "I am, are you getting out?" She asks him. the water around her sways softly up against her warm body. She looks down and notices that he's right in front of her. His eyes watch her look him in his eyes, as she stares back. "Is it true that you like me?" He asks, and her expression changes with her cheeks flushing once again. Her voice wouldn't say, so she nods her head up and down as her reply. He lifts his arm up and moves his hand up on her cheek. "I'm glad." He says, and leans in for a kiss. Her lips move softly across his. Her body shifts, her arms move around his shoulders. There body up against each other, and sounds of moaning escapes their lips. The cool night breeze, mixes with the warmth of the hot spring and their body rubbing up against each other. She unwraps her arms from around him, slowly moving her hands down his slender body. He groans at her touch, and follows suit moving from the small of her back and around her sides. Slowly moving up to her chest, cupping both hands around her breasts. She tilts her head down, trailing her lips down his neck while nibbling on his skin. He moves his right hand down her body, and in between her thighs.

"Aahh." She whimpers softly feeling his fingers rubbing over her clit, then sliding in two of his fingers. Her body moves up and down to a beat within her chest, he continues on moving his fingers in and out, then circling around inside her. She feels her body succumbing to the moment. "S-sai." She moans, he looks deeply into her eyes, his cheeks flush a vivid red tint. "Shhh- if you don't be a little more quiet, everyone will wake up." He says, as she releases herself to his touch. He moves his hand up her body once more, taking her lips to his. Her own hands move down his body, touching every muscular curve. He moans into the kiss, his own body tensing up at her touch. As she releases her touch, turning him over onto his back. She breaks from their kiss, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. He watches her expression change from innocent smile to a wicked smirk. "Now it's my turn to make you beg." She says, and move her hands around his wrists so that she can move one hand down his body. He closes his eyes as she traces down, he bites his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly. She sees his expression, and shifts her body from on top to a much lower position. Releasing his wrists, she removes his undergarments. She looks back up at him, his eyes squinting tightly shut still, he twitches slightly as her hot breath tickles him.

She moves her palm over, wrapping her fingers around his erected cock. She licks her lips, then starts to lick up and down his member. He bucks up his hip, feeling her slowly take in the tip of his dick into her warm, wet mouth. Sai opens his eyes looking down at her. He grunts and moans from the back of his throat. "K-aah-ttah." He moans, his voice came out deep and a low growl. Her head still bobbing up and down, she grazes her teeth slightly against his throbbing member and again he groans. Her own body once again getting hot, and wet. She reaches down with her free hand and starts to play with herself. Sai props himself up halfway, he takes one arm and moves it down to her head. His fingers twisting around her locks of hair as he guides her head down a bit more. She starts to choke, while taking his long, thick member more deeply. With her hand softly rubbing up and down his member along with her sucking on his dick, Sai again grunts and then releases his warm seed in her mouth. After she swallowed, Kat wipes her lips and looks back up at Sai. He shifts up on his knees leaning in towards her face. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asks her, as she gently moves her body against his and turns around and down. Laying her on her back as her legs wraps around his waist. He waits for her to give him the go ahead. She closes her eyes, and opens them. She reaches for Sai, positioning him and smiles. "Now we're ready." She states wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sai nods and thrusts himself deeply inside of her, he waits for a moment so she could adjust to him. She slowly starts to buck her hips, letting him know she's ready. Slowly he starts thrusting himself in and out of her. Their bodies singing like a love ballad with each smacking thrust. Their moans humming with delight, as sweat drips down their bodies.

"Sai…I aaahh." She moans, as his pace picks up and his thrusts keep hitting the perfect spot. "Kat ahhhaa." He groans, and takes her lips once more. Their bodies a flamed with passion and desire. They both feel their limit is coming and as he thrusts more deeply, and faster. Their climax soon hits, they moan loudly into each other's kiss. They pant out heavily, Sai moves from on top of her and lays down next to her. "That was fun, want to try it again?" She asks him, turning onto her side and looking up at him with a sly smile. He smiles and cups her cheek with his hand. "I think we can." He says and pulls her into his arms. He starts to kiss her, trailing his lips down her body once again. She smiles and pushes his up and gets on all fours. She looks at him from over her shoulder and says, "Do you think you can handle this?" He gets up on his knees and smirks at her. "You wild cat, I guess I will make you purr." He responds, she laughs at his cheesy response.


End file.
